A Knight's Tale
by Nikki-luvs-youuuu
Summary: Sasusaku. AU. Warning: Starts out with Sakura paired with others. Be patient though, Sasusaku will happen!


Me: So... even though I was in the process of kinda revising my other stories, here's a new one. Yeah. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Raising Cane's. I don't own anything.

Enjoy~

* * *

 _ **June.**_

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

My life feels like it's at a complete standstill. These last four months have gone by so slowly... yet it's all been a blur. _That totally makes sense._ I got dumped on Valentine's Day. And ever since then, I've been trying to make my life look so interesting and fun on social media but I still feel kinda empty and depressed. _Typical post break-up move._ But hey, I finally got a job, just went on a really fun road trip... maybe this is the start of something exciting.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

I snapped out of my daze.

"Get to work, lady," he nagged. I frowned and grabbed a rag to wipe down the counter tops. I worked at an ice cream shop. It was pretty decent ice cream, but we lie to our customers and say we make it all here. Although eventually I think we will start making it fresh.

I threw the rag back in the bucket and headed to the back to check my phone. **_9:30 PM..._** _Almost closed._ Hidan paused from washing the dishes and looked over his shoulder. "So a few of the others who work here are going to the park across the street after work to smoke. I dunno if that's your scene or anything, but you're welcome to come." I felt a blush creep to my face. "Uhm... y-yeah. I'd be down." _Smoke?_ **THE MARIJUANAS.** _WAIT BUT I'VE NEVER SMOKED BEFORE._ **You've taken a puff from a cigarette... once. At a bonfire... a year ago.** _Shut up._ Ino, who was in the back too, made a face and complained, "a few other people who work here? But I'm not invited?" Hidan looked disgusted.

"No. You're not."

"Why not!" she shrieked. _God this bitch has a high voice._

"Cause you're not. You keep thinking we are friends, but just because I've been to your house for parties, doesn't mean we are. You've sucked five of my friends' dicks."

I raised my eyebrows.

She looked shocked.

 _Bitch please, you look like this is the first time you're hearing of it. Whore._ **You're one to talk.** _Shut up. *hiss*_

When she regained her composure, she went through the doors to the front of the shop. Hidan rolled his eyes and went back to doing the dishes.

.:~:.

Right before closing, Temari walked through the door. She was a manager at a crafts store across the parking lot. "Meh," Kakashi nodded to her and continued cleaning up the store. She laughed as she walked up to the register, "Nice to see you too." She turned to me, "what's up?" I grinned. She looked puzzled. "...what...?" I just kept grinning like an idiot.

Hidan walked up behind me. _Too close for comfort._ **Don't act like you don't like it.** "So... they all flaked. Did you and your friend want to get food or something?" I turned around and did my best to make eye contact and keep my cool. "Yeah, sounds good to me. This is Temari by the way. Where did you want to eat?" I asked. He smirked at her and nodded, then turned back to me. "Raising Cane's?" I cocked my head to the side a little in confusion. Ino, who had been eavesdropping, looked shocked once again.

"You've never been to Cane's!?"

 _Goddamn. This girl is so fucking dramatic._ I frowned a little at how high her voice went. Again. But I ignored her. "Yeah. I like food."

He smirked, "Good. I can drive."

Temari frowned. "But it's cold. And I don't have a jacket." I rolled my eyes. "Stop bitching, you know you want food."

Temari tried to hold back a smile. "I really do though."

"I'm pretty sure I have a jacket in the car that you can borrow," said Hidan. I laughed. "Shikamaru will be thrilled when you come home smelling like another man."

.:~:.

"I'm not too hungry. Do you wanna split something?" Temari asked. I shrugged and nodded. We all ordered and found a table. "Ladies," Hidan gestured to the side with the booth. Temari slid in and I sat next to her. He sat in a chair across from me.

"So how did you guys meet? Work?" Hidan asked. "Nah, we are friends from high school. She just happens to work near me," I explained. He raised his eyebrows. "Damn. That's pretty cool. I've heard it's difficult to stay friends with people from high school after graduation." Temari snorted. "It's more like we're just too lazy to find new friends."

Our food was ready and we all went silent as we ate. _Guess everyone's pretty hungry._ **Bitch please, you rarely talk when you eat. You inhale your damn food.** _Shut up. Is this silence awkward? Is it weird?_ My thoughts were interrupted when Temari took a piece of chicken and tried shoving it in my mouth, getting the sauce all over my face. "Blegh. YOU HO. MY MOUTH WASN'T EVEN OPEN," I complained before attempting to lick the sauce off my lips. "Not my fault you didn't open. How was I supposed to know you were gonna ignore it?" Temari laughed. I took some fries and shoved them in her face. She tried to block it and we both ended up fighting each other (playfully). _Oh. I totally forgot._ I looked over at Hidan, who I forgot existed while trying to force-feed Temari, and he sat there looking very amused. "You guys are weird. This happens a lot?" he asked, smirking. "We are pretty violent, abusive friends," I said, laughing nervously.

We finished up eating and headed out.

.:~:.

Few days later…

That night we ended up dropping Temari off at her car and just hanging out by the fountain outside the ice cream shop. Time flew by so fast… it was 2 AM before I even realized. **He looks like a total jackass though. What do kids nowadays call it? A FUCKBOY.** _No, he's different. That's only a front he puts up._ **Mhmm. Tell me that once he crushes your heart.** _Shut up._

We are supposed to hang out tonight. Go swimming at the pool in my neighborhood and whatnot. **And "whatnot".** _Shh._ My phone buzzed.

Hidan: Hey, just finished working out. Wanna swim now?

Me: Yeah. I'm down. I'll leave right now

Hidan: Sounds good

I grinned like an idiot and got up to change. I grabbed a towel and headed to the pool.

When I got there, he was wearing a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. **Speaking of ripped, DO YOU SEE HIM RIGHT NOW?** _YES I SEE HIM DAMMIT._

"Hey."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. So I smiled awkwardly and nodded towards him. I unlocked the gate and we set our stuff down at one of the tables. _OH NO. WHY DID WE AGREE TO THIS?_ **Why, don't wanna strip in front of him?** Hidan took his shirt off and I openly stared. "You gonna take that pretty little dress off or what?" He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Not with all that goin' on. You look photoshopped. Seriously?" I pouted a bit and took my dress off. I looked around. The only other people here were a young couple in the deep end and an older lady swimming around. Hidan and I got in. We talked about random things for a while like work, school, and the usual small talk.

He started walking over to the shallow end. I got up from leaning against the wall and followed slowly. He turned around and smirked, "Come on." He held his hand out to me.

I grabbed it and he pulled me to him. _Too close for comfort._ My heart started pounding. I was inches from touching him. Hidan put his finger under my chin and tilted it upwards. He kissed me gently and pulled away. **You're not breathing.** My heart was racing and I just stared at his chest, unable to make eye contact. **BREATHE.** I inhaled shakily and he noticed.

"You're cute," he chuckled, "and you're shaking. Let me help with that." He went in for another kiss, while walking backwards towards the steps in the shallow end, pulling me along with him.

He sat on one of the steps and placed me on his lap. "Nervous?" he teased. I looked down, "maybe…"

I looked up at him and he smirked. I blushed and leaned in to kiss him. Everything else seemed to melt away. I forgot there were other people here. While we were making out, it was just us.

He was first to pull away. "Well you've stopped shaking," he said smugly. "I was… you know, cold… and a bit nervous," I said playfully.

"Come on, let's go warm up in the car." I smiled and nodded.

.:~:.

The next shift I had at work was with Ino. _Great._

"Hey," she greeted me. "Sup," I replied. She went silent for a bit. "So how was Raising Cane's with Hidan?" she finally asked. I couldn't help but grin. "It was good. The food was really good too."

"Anything else happen?" she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. I didn't really like her. And the way Hidan talked about her, especially what she did with a handful of his friends (not simultenously *gags*), she seemed like a total whore, but I really wanted to talk about Hidan. "Okay, promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Hidan?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well we went to eat. And it was great. We ended up hanging out around here after cane's until 2 AM. Time flew by so fast. And a couple days ago, we went swimming at my pool and…" I trailed off and couldn't help but grin.

"Aaaand?" she prodded. "And we casually just made out in the pool. And then in my car. But nothing else happened. Just a really hot make out session."

Ino looked concerned. "He's a total fuckboy. So just be careful," she said. _Bitch, what would you know?_ **And since when does she care about us being careful?**

"I will."

By the end of my shift, I'd somehow bonded with Ino. And we became friends. I don't know how, but it happened. She seems like a total drama queen though. **Like a basic bitch?** _Basically._

.:~:.

A few days after that, some of my friends wanted to have a bonfire, so I invited Hidan.

"You already know Temari, but that's Kankuro, Ten Ten, and Hinata." I gestured to each of them, then to Hidan, "And this is Hidan." I sat down by Temari while everyone else talked to Hidan and to get to know him. "Keep an eye on Hinata. I know she seems nice and all that, but she's attracted to anything that has a dick. She doesn't care if it's single or not," she warned. I frowned. _Hidan isn't even officially mine._ **Do you see that thing though? He wouldn't trade you for her any day.** She looked as if she was flirting, all smiley and giggly and shit. I glared daggers.

"Uhm, you're hot stuff in case you haven't noticed. I doubt he'd go for her. She's just a total slut," Temari reassured me, "I was just telling you to watch out for her. I doubt you have anything to actually worry about."

"Hey, did you bring that fancy whiskey you got on your trip today?" Ten Ten asked. "Hmm? Oh yeah. It's right here." I pulled out a paper bag from my bag and handed it to her.

She took a swig from it and nodded. "Not bad," she said. "Yeah it's pretty good. Anyone else want some?" I offered.

Hidan grabbed the bottle from her and chugged some. I raised my eyebrows. Impressive. He didn't say anything but held the bottle out to me. I smiled.

"I have to drive. And I'm a lightweight," I explained. "If you're not sober by the time we leave, I'll drive."

I grinned and snatched the bottle from him and drank. I handed the bottle to Ten Ten and as she got up to reach for it, Temari slapped her ass and left a welt on it. Ten Ten whined and held the area that was slapped. _Oh no._ **Oh yes.** This was a tradition of sorts. Someone would start the slap fight and we'd all leave five-stars on each other.

Temari turned towards me and I scrambled to get away. I yelped as she slapped my thigh. I brought my hand over my head and swung it back full circle to slap her back. I took another few swigs from the whiskey bottle and dashed away.

This went on for a few more slaps till someone tried to break it up.

Hidan walked up behind me and put his arms around me. "You need to calm down. Violent much?" I giggled, drunk. "Geez. I should get you home. You're cashed."

"I'm fine!" I whined. He rolled his eyes and waved to everyone, "we'll see you guys later." I grinned and waved at everyone. Ten Ten smirked and gave me a look. _What. What is that supposed to mean._ **Dunno. Guess you'll find out.**

"I can drive!" I chimed. "Ha ha," Hidan said flatly as he escorted me to the passenger seat. I pouted. He sat in the driver seat and started the car, then adjusted the mirrors and seat. He looked over at me.

"You good?"

"I'm fantastic."

He looked amused. "You're very drunk. We should park somewhere for a bit. I can't let you drive home like this."

I giggled and nodded.

We pulled into an empty parking lot near his house. "Meet you in the back?" he asked. I grinned like an idiot and got out of the car and into the backseat. He put on Heathens by Twenty One Pilots and joined me in the back.

I climbed onto him and sat on his lap. "My my, aren't you being quite confident now?" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

I broke away and frowned. "Wait, I can't stay long. It's getting late and my mom wants me home." I was genuinely disappointed.

"Don't worry, you're still too drunk to drive. I'll sober you up," he said before pulling my shirt over my head and locking his lips with mine.

* * *

Aaand that concludes chapter one. YAAAAY. Please leave a review~

Until next time... JA NE!


End file.
